


Come Over

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, ficklet, s1e2, wc:200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Carlos calls TK over, but not for what he thinks.Taken from Season 1 Episode 2
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Come Over

TK’s tongue traced a path up Carlos’s neck, tasting the older man’s skin. He whimpered as Carlos’s hands cradled both sides of his head, pulling his mouth from his neck just as he began sucking a small bruise into his flesh. TK’s eyes were glazed over as Carlos tilted his head back, a soft smile on his face. His eyes traced the man’s face, committing every inch of it to memory. TK’s head was too full of all the dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do to the man, not realizing that Carlos was speaking to him in his low soothing voice. 

“Woah, Woah,” Carlos started, his thumb gliding over TK’s jaw. TK’s body shivered as Carlos’s voice dripped over him like warm honey. “Just take a breath, tiger.” 

Tk’s heart raced at the nickname, but confusion settled in quickly. His eyes flicked down to Carlos’s lips, eager for them to be pressed back against his. “What? You’re the one who called me to come over.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah,” TK whispered, darting back into mouth at Carlos’s neck. He was barely able to get his lips on the skin before Carlos was pulling him back away, an audible pop sounding as his mouth detached. 

“I did. Carlos answered, his eyes flicking over TK’s shoulder. TK took notice, eyes searching Carlos’s face before turning to see what he was glancing at. He almost groaned as he noticed the beautifully set dining table behind him, managing to trap it in his throat at the last minute. TK released a shaky breath as he allowed Carlos to pull him towards it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get into the mind of these characters for future reference! Loving these two boys though! 
> 
> Any requests can be sent to my tumblr, [asteroidbill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)


End file.
